My Idol, My Love
by BubuDeer
Summary: Luhan yang mengidolakan Sehun... HunHan, GS!Luhan. Dont forget RnR
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My Idol, My Love

Author : Bubudeer

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), other.

Genre : Romance, General, little bit sad/hurt.

**Don't Plagiat my Fanfiction! Be a good reader!**

Seorang gadis menyeruput _milkshake choco_ nya dengan santai. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan coklat yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mulai mendengus malas.

"Luhan-ie," gadis bernama Luhan itu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Kau terlambat." Orang yang memanggilnya tadi mendengus. Hei, ia hanya terlambat beberapa menit dan temannya itu sudah begini.

"Huh, aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit Luhan cantik. Dan apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tiga puluh menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan paras cantik tersebut menyeruput lagi _milkshake_ nya kemudian berdiri. Diikuti temannya, Hwang Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua keluar dari café itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil _Audi_ silver milik Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sangat ramai," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Oh, untung saja kita dapat tiket VVIP, tidak perlu berebut tempat duduk jadinya." Gumam Luhan.

"Hmm. Syukurlah,"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar riuh suara orang-orang berteriak. Tak ingin kalah dengan yang lain, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun ikut berteriak. Memanggil nama idola mereka. _EXO_,

Yah, benar sekali! Mereka berdua adalah penggemar dari _boy group _yang tengah naik daun tersebut.

"_Annyeong haseyo, _aku adalah EXO – Sehun. Senang bertemu kalian, aku mencintai kalian. Terima kasih sudah datang di acara _fansign_ hari ini."

Luhan memekik tertahan. _'Oh, suaranya lembut sekali.' _Gadis itu tak sabar ingin segera meminta tanda tangan Sehun, _bias_nya di EXO. Yah, sambil sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan. Hihi…

"_Annyeong haseyo_," Luhan tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia sangat gugup saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Didepannya ada seorang Sehun, ini pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan jarak sedekat ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan melihat dari tv saja.

Sehun membalas senyum Luhan. "Halo, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun ramah. "Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Manis sekali. Cha! Terima kasih sudah datang," Sehun tersenyum lagi sambil menyerahkan _Photobook_ miliknya yang sudah lengkap dengan tanda tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih," Luhan merona, Sehun mengatainya manis. Huh, ini terasa seperti mimpi.

Gadis dengan surai coklat itu segera menghampiri temannya, Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, aku senang sekali."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Apa? Aku tahu kau baru pertama kalinya menghadiri acara _fansign_ seperti ini." Luhan mendecih, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Ok, Ok. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi ada apa, eum?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Sehun, ia mengatakan jika aku manis." Uh, pipinya lagi-lagi merona. Tuhan, ia senang sekali. "Wah, beruntungnya Luhan kita ini. Kau harus memamerkannya pada Woo Hyun _oppa._" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat sambil menyunggingkan _smirk_ yang lucu di bibirnya. "Pasti _oppa_ akan sangat terkejut. Huh, dia selalu mengejekku yang suka berandai-andai tentang Sehun."

"Kyaaa…. Kim Jong In manis sekali." Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Ya! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Ishh… menyebalkan." Kyungsoo memutar malas bola matanya, kemudian terkikik pelan. "Maaf, ok? Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan Sehun. Sayang sekali kan jika kau mengabaikannya."

* * *

Tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan oleh Luhan. Ia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu. "Jangan menggerutu terus. Kau mau cepat tua, heh?"

_'__Menyebalkan,'_ batin Luhan. Matanya terus melirik kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Apa tidak bisa jika aku dirumah saja?" Luhan terus saja membujuk. Ia tak mau pergi, ia sedang sangat malas.

"Sayang… kau tidak mau melihat konser _group_ kakakmu? Kau tidak kasihan melihat wajahnya yang melas itu," kata Nyonya Xi dengan sedikit candaan untuk Woo Hyun. "Ibu," rengek Woo Hyun.

Nyonya Xi hanya melirik anak laki-lakinya itu dan mengisyaratkan agar diam. "Aku malas, Bu. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya _Infinite_ menggelar konser, kan?"

Tuan Xi berdeham, "Ini hari pertama dan merupakan pembukaan konser, sayang. Kita harus menyemangati kakakmu, heung?" Luhan mendengus kesal. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum aneh, "Baiklah. Tapi….,"

Tuan dan Nyonya Xi serta Woo Hyun mengerutkan kening, menunggu Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin Ayah membelikanku boneka rusa yang besar. Bagaimana?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Hanya itu?" Tanya Tuan Xi meyakinkan. Luhan mengangguk, "_Oppa_, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri supaya tampan saat konser nanti. Aku tidak mau menangggung malu karena mempunyai _Oppa_ jelek." Gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, kesini kau!" Tuan dan Nyonya Xi terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua anaknya itu. Sudah besar, masih saja suka bertengkar. Tapi, itu malah membuat mereka semakin manis sebagai kakak-adik. "Kau tidak kembali kedorm, Sayang?" Woo Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibunya. "Ibu mengusirku,?" tanya Woo Hyun dengan nada yang sungguh melas. Nyonya Xi mengusak rambut Woo Hyun gemas, "Bukan begitu. Tapi, kau harus bersiap-siap, bukan? Kami akan menemuimu di _backstage_ nanti."

Woo Hyun tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, Bu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, hehe. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda manis itu mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya secara bergantian lalu beranjak pergi untuk kembali kedorm, mempersiapkan diri untuk konser _group_-nya malam nanti.

* * *

Luhan menekuk mukanya. Hah! ia bisa mati bosan jika begini caranya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan teman se-grup kakaknya, dan ia merasa ter-asingkan disini. Hanya bermain dengan _smartphone_nya tidak cukup membuat rasa bosannya hilang begitu saja. Sebelum suara kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuatnya mendongak bersamaan dengan matanya yang bersinggungan dengan mata laki-laki yang begitu ia kagumi. "Wah… aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang."

Jantung Luhan berdetak begitu kencang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Sehun, ia berada disini. Bersama teman se-grupnya, tidak semua memang. Hanya beberapa seperti Kris, Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen. "Oh, Luhan-ie…. Kau tidak ingin menyapa mereka? Bukankah kau mengagumi mereka."

_'__Woo Hyun gila!'_ Tidak, ia merasa semakin gugup saja saat ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya tomat yang sudah matang dengan sempurna. Dengan canggung ia mendekat, "Kau kenapa, hah? Oh, kau malu pada Se- ," dengan tidak elitnya, Luhan segera membekap mulut ember kakaknya itu.

"Woo Hyun-ie, jangan menggoda adikmu terus. Kau tidak lihat mukanya, hah?" Suara Nyonya Xi menyahut. "Ibu…," tamatlah dia, Sehun melihatnya merengek. Ini memalukan, ia berharap ada lubang yang menghisapnya agar tak terlihat lagi. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat orang-orang disana tertawa. "Jadi?" suara Sungyeol membuat tawa mereka terhenti, digantikan oleh tanda tanya yang yang langsung menyeruak begitu saja dipikiran mereka, tak terkecuali Luhan. Gadis cantik bak _barbie _tersebut mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan diri?" Sungyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Ehm… namaku Luhan, adik dari orang yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Woo Hyun mendengus lalu mencebikkan bibirnya, "Bilang saja jika aku tampan, tak usah malu seperti itu."

"Tidak, kau jelek, wlee.." Luhan memeletkan lidahnya. "Oh, kau yang datang di _fansign_ itu, kan?" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun dengan jantung yang tak bisa tenang. _'Sial' _batinnya kesal.

"Iya, ia bahkan bercerita padaku jika kau mengatakan ia manis." Luhan membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Oh, kakaknya itu benar-benar bermulut ember, bahkan melebihi wanita. Tuhan, salah apa dia selama ini. Seingatnya ia tidak sombong dan selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan. Tapi, kenapa? Ingatkan dia untuk mencekik Woo Hyun menyebalkan bermulut ember itu.

Wajah Luhan sudah sangat merah, membuat semua yang ada disana terkekeh. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Darahnya berdesir saat melihat wajah malaikat adik dari temannya itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang seperti ini. Aneh tapi menyenangkan. "Tapi, ia memang benar-benar manis." Ucap Sehun.

"Ehmmm,,," Luhan menatap tajam kakaknya. Tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia merasa senang, sangat senang malah. Sehun mengatakan ia manis, lagi. Ia ingin pingsan sekarang.

* * *

Pagi yang sangat cerah di Chunkuk High School, semua murid terlihat bergerombol dengan teman masing-masing. Membicarakan kegiatan mereka, entahlah, yang pasti mereka tak jauh dari kata _gosip_. Namun, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Luhan terlihat menggerutu karena kesusahan membawa hadiah dari siswi-siswi disekolahnya untuk kakak tercintanya itu. Yah, meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Woo Hyun tetaplah kakaknya yang sialnya sangat tampan. Penggemar kakanya itu menitipkan semua hadiah atau apapun itu pada dirinya. Beginilah, nasib menjadi adik dari salah satu anggota _boy group_ se-tenar _Infinite_.

Ia membawa semua hadiah dan semacamnya itu ke loker miliknya. Sebagian ia bawa kekelasnya untuk ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. _'Merepotkan,' _tapi, ia bergidik ngeri ketika penggemar kakaknya itu murka apabila ia tak memberikan semuanya pada Woo Hyun. Jadi, yah, terpaksa!

"Butuh bantuan?" suara Kyungsoo menyapa gendang telinga Luhan. Gadis itu mendnegus sebal. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi, huh?" namun, ia tetap memindahkan beberapa hadiah dari tangannya ke tangan temannya itu. "Aku baru saja datang, Luhan sayang."

"Kau ini, selalu saja datang saat bel masuk akan berbunyi." Kyungsoo hanya nyengir tidak jelas. "Akan ku usahakan untuk datang lebih pagi. Tenang saja," mereka berdua terus berbincang sampai mereka tiba dikelas mereka, 2-B. "Kau melihat konser Woo Hyun _oppa_ kemarin?" Luhan mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. "Sebenarnya aku sangat malas. Tapi, aku meminta boneka rusa baru pada ayah." Kata Luhan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau tau tidak-"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeram. "Ya!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, merasa puas karena telah membuat Luhan merasa kesal dengan wajah lucu seperti itu. "Maaf, lanjutkan." Tapi, Luhan malah menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja dihadapannya. "Tiba-tiba saja aku malas," gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Kau marah?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Tak ada sahutan dari temannya itu, membuat Kyungsoo jengah. "Aku akan mentraktirmu _milkshake choco _saat istirahat nanti," Luhan langsung menegakkan duduknya. Kepalanya menghadap pada Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar penuh minat. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. "Heumm.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan cerita nanti karena guru Ahn sudah datang." mereka langsung membenarkan cara duduk mereka dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sebagai mata pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini.

Mereka terus berkutat dengan buku mereka hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mendesah lega karena bisa keluar dari kelas meskipun hanya tiga puluh menit. Tapi, setidaknya itu bisa membuat otak mereka kembali fresh. "Ayo, kau berhutang _milkshake choco_ padaku," Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku," jawab Kyungsoo. Mereka mendudukkan tubuh mereka dikursi yang ada dipojok cafetaria. Menurut Luhan itu adalah tempat paling strategis untuk bercerita, dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut. "Tadi malam aku sangat beruntung, tapi aku juga merasa sangat malu." Kata Luhan memulai ceritanya, sesekali ia menyeruput _milkshake_ nya. "Wae?" pipi Luhan terasa hangat. "Aku bertemu Sehun _oppa_ tadi malam. Ia bersama anggota lain juga melihat konser Infinite. Mereka datang ke backstage, dan saat itu aku tengah disana bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Benarkah? Apa ada Kai _oppa_ disana?" Kyungsoo cemberut melihat Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya ada Sehun _oppa_, Chanyeol _oppa_, Kris _oppa_, Suho _oppa_ dan Chen _oppa_." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Mungkin Kai _oppa_ sedang berlatih dance untuk _live perform_nya nanti bersama Taemin _oppa_."

"Dan apa yang sudah membuatmu malu, kau berteriak tidak jelas disana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sok polosnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sepertimu yang akan berteriak heboh karena bertemu Kai _oppa_. Hanya saja, Woo Hyun _oppa_ membuatku malu." Gadis itu menunduk, oh, kenapa ia bisa menjadi malu seperti ini bahkan hanya saat cerita. "Dia membeberkan pada semua yang ada disana, jika aku pernah bercerita padanya jika Sehun _oppa_ pernah mengatakan aku manis. Uh, aku malu sekali. Mereka semua tertawa, bahkan Sehun _oppa_ juga, ayah dan ibuku juga." Kyungsoo tertawa. Konyol sekali memang hubungan kakak-adik satu itu. Dirinya lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas, membuat Luhan mengaduh sakit. Ia memegangi pipinya yang bahkan berbekas merah karena cubitan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa malah mencubitku?" tanya Luhan sewot, merasa tidak terima dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau begitu cerewet. Dan juga, kau sangat menggemaskan, Luhan-ie," Luhan mendengus, Kyungsoo aneh, pikirnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Ayah dan ibunya ikut tertular virus menyebalkan kakaknya. Huh!

Mereka –ayah dan ibunya- berpamitan untuk pergi ke Macau, mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif yang ada disana. Tak hanya satu atau dua hari, mereka pergi selama lima bulan. Mau tak mau, membuat Luhan sendiri dirumah besar itu. Kakaknya juga sibuk bersama teman se-grupnya. Untung saja, masih ada Bibi Jung. Jadi, ia tak begitu kesepian dan takut saat berada dirumah. Tapi, karena memang tugas Bibi Jung mengurus rumah, ia jadi tak bisa mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar mengobrol. Yah, ia maklum. Yang penting masih ada yang menemaninya dirumah.

Kakinya berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang penuh sesak dengan orang. Seoul sangat ramai dijam-jam seperti ini. Semakin malam semakin ramai, ya, itu benar. Luhan mengenakan pakaian _simple_ layaknya gadis SMA lain. Celana jins putih dan kaos berwarna biru muda dengan motif rusa. Menggemaskan sekali.

Ia tak berpikir sebelumnya, akan kemana dirinya. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Ia lantas berhenti dikedai _Buble Tea_ yang cukup ramai itu. Ia penasaran, apa yang membuat Sehun tertarik dengan minuman ini. Dengan santai, ia melangkah masuk dan memesan satu _cup buble tea_ rasa choco. Sembari menunggu pesanannya jadi, ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang memang sudah disediakan disana. Memainkan permainan apapun itu yang ada di _smartphone_nya. "Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" suara itu membuatnya mau tak mau mendongak. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi, juga masker. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, ramai. "Silahkan," ia memberikan senyum manisnya kendati ia merasa was-was.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku bukan penjahat," Luhan meringis, "Ah, tidak." Tapi, tunggu… ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang merdu tapi lembut. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya terpesona. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merona. "Sehun _oppa_?"

Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. "Kau mengenaliku?" tanya nya sembari melepas maskernya. Membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan lagi-lagi membuat ppinya merona. "_Oppa_, jangan dilepas. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalimu?" Sehun tergelak, "Tidak, mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri." Luhan mengamati seluruh penjuru kedai. Ya, saat ini memang tengah banyak pengunjung berdatangan. Beruntungnya mereka berada di pojok ruangan dan Sehun membelakangi pintu masuk. Membuatnya aman, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau menyukai _buble tea_ juga?" pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sebenarnya, aku baru akan mencobanya hari ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kau memesan yang rasa apa?" Luhan menunduk malu. Ia menjawab dengan lirih, "Choco" Sehun yang duduk didepannya membulatkan bibir. "Itu rasa kesukaanku," Ujar Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Pemuda itu kemudian terkikik kecil setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. "_Oppa_ pergi sendiri?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah balik bertanya. _Well_, sebenarnya itu hanya pengalih perhatian saja. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat gugup.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Dua _cup_ choco _buble tea_." Mereka sama-sama mendongak, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang sudah mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Ahh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminum ini." Kening Luhan berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa, _Oppa_?"

Sehun mendesah dengan sedikit keras, "Yah, aku terlalu sibuk beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Jadi, aku baru bisa datang hari ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi, kenapa _oppa_ pergi sendiri?" Sehun menatap Luhan, membuat gadis itu malu lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku ingin saja,"

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _oppa_." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Berniat pergi dari kedai itu dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan malamnya. Meskipun, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia masih ingin bersama Sehun. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ia bahkan takut Sehun bisa mendengarnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Luhan terlihat kikuk, "Oh, eumm… aku akan berjalan-jalan disekitar sini, _oppa_." Yang tak bisa Luhan sangka adalah saat Sehun ikut beranjak, "Aku ikut." Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun, idolanya itu, menariknya pelan untuk berjalan meninggalkan kedai _Buble Tea_ itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan. Sesekali memasuki toko-toko yang ada disekitar jalan. Tak jarang juga, mereka mampir ke stand-stand makanan. Menyenangkan, pikir mereka berdua. "Hey, kenapa kau juga sendiri? kau tak bersama teman-temanmu atau keluargamu?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka tengah duduk dibangku taman yang saat itu tengah sepi. Beberapa pasangan pasti memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkencan di _mall_, bioskop, dan tempat-tempat lain. "Aku kesepian dirumah. Woo Hyun _oppa_ sibuk bersama grupnya. Ayah dan ibu sedang berada diluar negeri, Kyungsoo juga pasti sedang mengikuti bimbingan belajar." Ia mengerucutkan bibir _pink_nya yang mungil. "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan. "Aku tak punya kekasih, _oppa_."

Sehun terkikik, oh, gadis ini lucu sekali.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau benar-benar kesepian." Ujar Sehun mencoba menggoda gadis mungil disampingnya itu.

Wajah Luhan langsung tertekuk. Ia menghela napas berat. "Ayah dan ibu memang selalu begitu. Mereka hanya pulang saat hari-hari penting saja." Lirih Luhan. Sehun yang ada disampingnya pun menatap Luhan prihatin. Ah, ia jadi merindukan keluarganya.

Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap bahu Luhan, membuat gadis cantik itu menatap Sehun. "Kenapa, _oppa_?" pertanyaan polos itu membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak," kata Sehun sambil tangannya beralih untuk mengusak rambut halus Luhan.

"Sudah semakin larut. Kau tak ingin pulang?"

Luhan memandang jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Hmm. Lagipula besok aku masih harus sekolah,"

"Aku antar." Gerakan Luhan yang akan beranjak dari bangku terhenti. Sehun? Akan mengantarnya?

"Tidak perlu, _oppa_. Aku tahu _oppa_ pasti lelah dan ingin segera istirahat," meski terkejut, Luhan tetap membalas ucapan Sehun. "_Gwenchana, _ayo!"

* * *

Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum saat dirinya sudah sampai di dorm. Member lain yang melihat kelakuan Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung. Sehun seperti orang gila.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti orang gila," Ujar Kai. Pemuda usil tersebut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa depan tv. Tangannya meraih _remote _guna menyalakan tv tersebut.

"Hah, lebih baik aku menonton tv saja. Dari pada tertular 'gila'." Kai menekan kata gila, dan oh! Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya dengan ketus. Dahi Sehun mengkerut bingung, "Oh, bukannya kau mengajakku bicara?"

"Tidak. Aku mengajak bicara hantu yang ada disebelahmu itu." Sehun mencibir kearah Kai, "Gila,"

Sementara Kai hanya mendengus kesal, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang gila," gumam Kai saat Sehun telah beranjak menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Aisshhh…. Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini. Huaaa,,,, Ibu…." Luhan berteriak keras setelah dirinya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Beruntungnya rumah sedang sepi, jadi Luhan bisa tenang.

Mata coklat gadis itu menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Huhh.."

Luhan memegangi dada bagian kirinya, dimana sebuah organ miliknya berdetak dengan kencang. "Aneh sekali, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun _oppa_ memang berbeda,"

Gadis itu teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada dinakas. Ibu jarinya mengotak-atik ponselnya, gotcha!

Bibir Luhan melengkung keatas dengan sempurna, ia bahkan hamper nyengir. "Ya, apa aku gadis paling beruntung didunia? Omo! Sehun oppa bahkan memberiku nomor ponselnya. Wuhuuuu!" gadis itu bersorak dengan gembira.

Luhan akan mimpi indah hari ini.

* * *

"Tidak panas," gumam Kyungsoo. Luhan menegrnyit bingung, "Apa? Aku memang tidak sedang demam,"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sahabatnya itu aneh sekali, dari tadi pagi sampai istirahat kedua saat ini masih saja tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Bahkan tadi, Luhan sempat terkena semprotan kekesalan Guru Lee.

"Kau aneh sekali tahu," desis Kyungsoo.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan. Sahabatnya yang tergila-gila dengan Kai itu menggeleng prihatin sambil kemudian berdecak.

"Hmm,, benar-benar aneh. Kau bahkan selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila seharian ini-"

Luhan tersipu, "—Nah loh, kau baru saja tersipu. Sebenarnya ada apa, huh?"

Gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang itu nyengir lebar. "Hehe, tidak apa-apa."

"Hehe, aku tidak percaya Nyonya muda Xi."

Luhan mendengus sebal, gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu memang sesekali berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

"Kau harus percaya, Nyonya muda Hwang." Luhan mencibir.

"Lagipula ini rahasia, Kyungie. Jangan mendesakku, oke?" tangan Luhan tertangkup didepan dada, meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak bertanya apapun.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang dengan tatapan memelasmu itu," Luhan tersenyum. "Yeay! Oh, dan itu bukan tatapan melas. Itu adalah tatapan seorang putri cantik,"

Kyungsoo memasang mimik ingin muntah, pura-pura tak setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

* * *

**TBC**

cepet kan, ya? #kedip-kedip. semakin banyak yg review, semakin cepet update nya :) see you in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : My Idol, My Love

Author : Bubudeer

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), other.

Genre : Romance, General, little bit sad/hurt.

**Don't Plagiat my Fanfiction! Be a good reader!**

* * *

"Kyungie?" panggil Luhan, yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kau menginap dirumahku, ya? Aku benar-benar kesepian." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan.

_'__Oh, tidak. Jangan tatapan itu lagi, Luhan,' _batin Kyungsoo miris.

"Kau pasti akan memaksaku jika aku menolak,"

"Pintar sekali! Aku akan kerumahmu dulu lalu kita kerumahku. Bagaimana?" Luhan terlihat gembira sekali, seperti tengah diberi puluhan boneka rusa jumbo.

"Ya,ya… terserah kau saja, Lulu~"

ooOOoo

"Aku baru saja selesai makan malam, Bu"

_"__Apakah kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak melihat konser kakakmu saja agar tidak kesepian dirumah? Bukankah ini hari terakhir?!"_suara Nyonya Xi diseberang sana.

"Tidak, aku malas sekalii. Pasti jika aku kesana aku juga akan kesepian, Woo Hyun _oppa_ pasti akan sibuk sendiri. Lagipula aku bersama Kyungsoo disini."

_"__Begitu?"_

"Iya, Kyungsoo akan menginap malam ini dan mungkin aku akan memaksanya untuk menginap besok malam dan besoknya lagi," Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang masih begitu asyik dengan ponselnya, terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

_"__Baiklah, sayang. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Ibu tutup dulu,"_

"Humm, Ibu dan Ayah juga jangan terlalu lelah,"

**PIP**

"Kyungie, kau terlihat serius sekali.." kata Luhan sambil melirik kearah ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi focus Kyungsoo.

"Ini penting, Lu.-" _Huhh, memangnya sepenting apa, cibir Luhan dalam hati._

"-Kai _oppa_ baru saja tampil bersama Taemin _oppa_. Omo! Keren sekali. Lihat ini!"

Yah, itulah jiwa tersembunyi Kyungsoo sebagai fangirl. Ia akan heboh sendiri jika menemukan teman seperjuangan(?)

Dan tadi itu ia tak mau mengganggu acara Ibu dan anak (re:nyonya xi&amp;luhan)

"Ahh, majja! Sayang sekali Sehun _oppa_ tidak ada-" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "—Sekalinya ada pasti dengan Boa _unnie_. Menyebalkaannnn~"

Kyungsoo mendengus keras, bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Luhaaannn~ kenapa malah membahas Sehun _oppa_ dan Boa _unnie_ sih, aku kan tadi bicara tentang Kai _oppa_." Ucap Kyungsoo, sweatdrop.

"Hehe, mian-mian." Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk membentuk V-sign.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja." Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya.

Sementara Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung,"Ya,ya.. apa kau marah, Kyungie?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya polos, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakangi Luhan tersenyum jahil. _"Haha,,, kena kau, Lu."_ Kekeh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Jangan marah, Kyungie~" Luhan merajuk. Jika saja Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam mode pura-pura marah, ia pasti akan mencubit pipi Luhan. Uh, pasti bibir Luhan sedang mengerucut imut.

"Hey, aku akan meminta tolong pada Woo Hyun _oppa_ untuk memintakan tanda tangan gratis Kai _oppa_, bagaimana? Kau mau, kan? Jangan marah, _pleaseeee_" Kyungsoo masih tak merespon meskipun dalam hati ia sudah tersenyum tidak jelas. Sedangkan Luhan, ia memutar otaknya mencari cara agar sahabatnya itu tak marah lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan bertemu Kai _oppa_ secara langsung?" ceplos Luhan membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya secepat kilat menghadap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Bertemu langsung dengan Kai _oppa_?!" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan menggebu pada Luhan. Badan Luhan tergoncang karena Kyungsoo menggoyangkan bahunya secara brutal.

"Ah, benar juga. Woo Hyun _oppa_ pasti punya jangkauan yang luas. Ya, benar sekali!" Kyungsoo mulai berspekulasi sendiri.

Hah, harusnya Luhan tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo jika sudah menyangkut Kai dan tetek-bengeknya. Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir Luhan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila itu menyangkut Sehun _oppa_-nya.

Tapi ini…?

"Tidak-tidak.. Kyung, aku hanya bercanda, ok?" Luhan sudah was-was melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kemudian gadis cantik itu menepuk jidatnya pasrah,

"Baiklah, asal sahabatku ini tidak marah." Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Kau yang terbaik, Lu. Luhan JJANG!" Kyungsoo tertawa dengan begitu gembira.

"Jadi-"

"Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan Kai _oppa_ secara langsung?" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu malas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, "Kita pikirkan besok. Aku ingin tidur,"

* * *

Luhan bangun lebih dulu pagi harinya. Mata rusanya mengerjap dengan begitu malas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk erat guling mulai berpindah untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya di nakas.

_Oh, ada pesan baru._

**From : Se Hun**

**Selamat malam, apa kau sudah tidur?**

Luhan mengucek matanya, memastikan penglihatannya bermasalah atau tidak. Se Hun? Apa ia sedang di alam mimpi saat ini, piker Luhan. Gadis itu mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras, kemudian meringis saat pipinya merasakan sakit. Ini bukan mimpi.

Dan— "OMMO!"

Luhan segera membungkam mulutnya, lalu dengan perasaan gugup melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

Aman, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak terbangun karena teriakannya barusan. Untung saja.

Luhan melihat ponselnya lagi, pesannya dikirim pukul setengah sebelas malam. Pantas saja, Luhan sudah tidur.

Luhan berpikir untuk membalas pesannya atau tidak. Ia ingin sekali membalasnya, tapi ia ragu.

Kubalas saja, final Luhan.

**Maaf tidak membalas pesanmu semalam, ****_oppa_****. Aku sudah tertidur :( **

Luhan menekan tombol send dan mendekap ponselnya erat. Pipinya yang sedikit gembul itu merona dengan sempurna.

Ya Tuhan, kau memang adil. Mungkin ini balasan karena selama ini Luhan selalu menurut pada orang tuanya, Luhan terkekeh dengan pemikirannya barusan. Konyol sekali,

Ponsel yang sedang didekap Luhan bergetar, oh tidak! Apa ini balasan dari Sehun _oppa_,

**Tidak masalah. Kau tidak ke sekolah?**

Luhan tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat ia mengetikka balasan.

**Hmm, aku ke sekolah, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat, kan? Lagipula matahari juga belum menampakkan dirinya, hehe :D bagaimana dengan oppa sendiri, oppa tidak ada jadwal hari ini?**

Tak selang lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Luhan membuka pesannya dengan semangat kali ini.

**Kau bisa saja, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Tapi beberapa member mungkin memilikinya. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, ya?**

Lagi, Sehun terlihat percaya diri sekali mengatakan jika Luhan merindukannya, yang sebelumnya Sehun berkata jika Luhan pasti sangat mengidolakan Sehun. Tapi memang benar sih, Luhan menjawab kedua pertanyaan kelewat percaya diri Sehun dengan jawaban "YA" dalam hati.

_Apa ini sifat tersembunyi Sehun oppa,?_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengetikkan balasan

**Oppa percaya diri sekali, apa sangat terlihat?**

ooOOoo

Sehun masih memandangi ponselnya dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan. Sensasinya berbeda sekali dan terasa menyenangkan. Apa ia menyukai adik dari salah satu member Infinite itu? Apa secepat ini?

Sehun menggeleng singkat, baru saja ia akan mengetikkan balasan saat member tertua EXO berteriak memanggilnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau meletakkan ponselnya di kasur dan melenggang menuju asal suara Suho.

"Wae, _Hyung_?" kesal Sehun.

"Cepat bersiap, kita harus ke SM sekarang, ada sesuatu yang penting katanya." Suho berucap dengan nada terburu sambil memasang sepatunya.

Sehun masih cengo, "Mwoyaaa,, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Cepat bersiap atau kutinggal, member lain sudah menunggu dimobil."

Sehun segera menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Setelah siap, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dikasur lalu meninggalkan dorm, menuju ke gedung SM.

* * *

"Luhan-ie,"

"Hmm"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu,"

"Aneh bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aneh, hari ini juga aneh." Cerocos Luhan.

"Dasar rusa. Kemarin kau senyum seperti orang gila, dan hari ini kau seperti baru putus cinta, atu jangan-jangan-"

Luhan mendelik, "Apa? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak apa, jangan lupa dengan janjimu semalam." Kyungsoo berucap dengan semangat, berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Iya…. Aku akan bicara pada Woo Hyun _oppa_ nanti,"

"Assaaa!" Kyungsoo mencubiti pipi Luhan dengan gemas tak menghiraukan teriakan si korban.

"Kyung, nanti kau menginap, kan?" Tanya Luhan saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka setelah dari kantin.

Kyungsoo meringis, "Maaf, Lu, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus latihan vocal hari ini. Besok saja, ya?"

Luhan tetap mengangguk meskipun wajahnya seperti bunga yang layu, "Ok,"

* * *

Gadis mungil nan cantik itu terlihat sedang malas-malasan didepan televisi. Tapi jika ditilik dari dekat, gadis itu seperti tak focus pada acara televisi itu, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

_'__Apa Sehun oppa marah karena pesanku,'_

Oh, ternyata itu yang menyebabkan Luhan melamun. Ia berpikir bahwa Sehun marah karena pesan balasannya tadi pagi. Bahkan sampai sore seperti ini Sehun tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

_'__Apakah Sehun oppa sibuk? Tapi bukankah ia bilang tak ada jadwal hari ini,'_

Lihatlah, bahkan mata yang biasanya berbinar itu berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya merasa takut jika Sehun marah padanya.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan ucapan Kyungsoo agar dirinya tak lupa mengenai pertemuan dengan Kai. Luhan meringis merasa bingung. Kemudian ia mencoba menghubingi kakaknya.

_"__Yeoboseyo,"_

"Oppa~"

_"__Mwo? Kenapa menghubungi oppa, eoh? Pasti ada sesuatu,"_

"Aishh, oppa pulang tidak. Aku kesepian,"

_"__Tidak hari ini, suruh sahabatmu itu untuk menemanimu."_

"Ani,, dia sedang sibuk. Lagipula konser oppa kan sudah selesai, cepat pulang atau aku akan sangat marah!"

_"__Bocah ini… ya sudah tunggu dirumah,"_

**PIP**

Luhan tersenyum senang. Tapi kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja diletakkannya di meja.

**To: Woo Hyun jelek**

**Bawakan aku bubble tea, ya? *bbuing-bbuing**

* * *

Woo Hyun memakirkan mobilnya kemudian segera memasuki kedai _bubble tea_, menuruti permintaan adiknya.

"Mau pesan rasa apa, Tuan?" Woo Hyun berpikir sejenak, ouh… ia lupa bertanya rasa apa kepada Luhan. Tapi kalau tidak salah, Luhan menyukai _milkshake choco_, jadi kemungkinan adiknya yang polos tapi cerewet itu juga suka _bubble tea choco_,

"Choco," – _baiklah, kau sangat pintar Woo Hyun._

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar," Woo Hyun hanya mengangguk seraya memberikan senyumnya, membuat pegawai wanita tadi bersemu, jika tidak salah lihat.

"Woo Hyun-ssi,"

[...]

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai-hai ketemu lagi.. gimana makin absurd ya?! hoho. ditunggu reviewnya ya, supaya cepet update. maaf ngga bisa bls review kalian satu per satu, tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav, and follow. saranghae~ *bbuing2brgLuhan**

**p.s: ngomong2, ini ada versi straightnya chingudeul. jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat, ya. authornya sama ko :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : My Idol, My Love

Author : Bubudeer

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), other.

Genre : Romance, General, little bit sad/hurt.

Don't Plagiat my Fanfiction! Be a good reader!

"Woo Hyun-ssi,"

Suara itu membuat Woo Hyun menoleh, "Oh, Sehun-ssi."

"Sedang apa disini, kau juga menyukai _bubble tea_?" Tanya orang yang tadi memanggil Woo Hyun- Sehun.

Woo Hyun memberikan senyuman kikuknya, "Ah tidak, ini untuk adikku."

"Luhan?"

"Hmm, iya. Ia tadi mengirimiku pesan untuk sekalian membelikannya _bubble tea_,"

"—Aku duluan, Sehun-ssi." Kata Woo Hyun, tangannya sudah menenteng bungkusan yang didalamnya ada satu cup bubble tea.

Kakak laki-laki Luhan tersebut kemudian keluar dari kedai menuju tempat parkir. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya setelah berada dikursi kemudi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Woo Hyun tiba dikediamannya.

"_Oppa_, kau kah itu?!" teriak sebuah suara dari ruang televise saat Woo Hyun membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

"Bukan," jawab Woo Hyun singkat.

"Arrasseo, aku tau itu kau Woo Hyun jelek," Woo Hyun mendesis sebal karena kelakuan adiknya. Ia ikut duduk disamping adiknya setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan titipan Luhan tadi.

Woo Hyun menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah. Tapi kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi dan menyeringai kearah adiknya yang masih asik dengan bubble tea nya itu, Luhan yang merasakan aura berbeda pun segera menoleh kesamping kanannya- dimana kakaknya duduk.

"Mworago? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan ini."

"Apa memangnya? Pasti tidak menarik," balas Luhan cuek.

"Uhmm, ini akan sangat menarik untukmu. Tapi, ada syaratnya,"

"Baik-baik, cepat katakan, _oppa_ suka sekali basa-basi." Cibir Luhan membuat Woo Hyun mendengus setengah frustasi karena Luhan yang asal ceplos jika sedang bersamanya.

"Mintakan pada ayah untuk membelikan aku sepatu keluaran terbaru itu, yang _limited edition _dari_ Nike_, kau tau, kan?"

"Bukankah _oppa_ bisa membelinya sendiri,"

"Ani… _oppa_ sedang tidak ingin membuang uang jika ada yang gratis."

"Tapi, _oppa_ bisa meminta sendiri pada Ayah," Kukuh Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, adikku sayang. _Oppa_ sudah meminta uang pada Ayah kemarin malam. Bilang saja kau ingin memberikan sepatu itu pada Sehun, Ayah kan paling tidak bisa jika kau sudah merengek." Woo Hyun juga masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Benar juga, aku akan minta dua pasang pada ayah-"

"—Tapi aku juga punya syarat," Ujar Luhan, membuat Woo Hyun menelan Ludah gugup dengan syarat yang akan diajukan adiknya ini. Woo Hyun sudah seratus persen bisa menebak bahwa ia tak akan bisa menolaknya, yah… paham sendiri Luhan punya seribu jurus aegyo.

Woo Hyun mengangguk, "Oke, aku akan mengatakannya dulu, tadi aku bertemu idolamu itu,"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Siapa?"

"—Oh, Sehun oppa?"

Woo Hyun mengangguk, membuat Luhan membulatkan mulutnya dan menggumam _'Oh'_

"—Ya! MWOYA?! SEHUN OPPA?"

Teriakan Luhan sontak membuat Woo Hyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Aihh, tau begini aku tak akan memberitahumu."

"Huaaaa,, Woo Hyun jelekk~ kenapa tak bilang dari tadi sih, aku kan bisa menyusul," Luhan merengek pada Woo Hyun, bibirnya sudah monyong-monyong menggumamkan gerutuan untuk kakaknya itu.

"Lain kali aku akan memberitahumu, sekarang kau beritahu aku permintaanmu." Ucap Woo Hyun yang tak mau memerpanjang gerutuan adik tercintanya.

Sekarang, Luhan lah yang tampak gugup, sampai mau menelan ludah saja rasanya sulit sekali.

"Emm, itu _oppa_…"

"Itu apa? Jangan setengah-setengah kalau bicara, kau ini kebiasaan sekali," cibir Woo Hyun.

"Huh, akumaumintatolonguntukmempertemukanKyungsoodenganKaioppa," Luhan berbicara dengan sangat cepat membuat Woo Hyun mendengus, siap meledakkan rasa kesalnya.

"YAK-,"

"_Oppa_, aku minta tolong untuk mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Kai _oppa_. _Oppa_ bisa, kan?"

"Hah? Kau pikir itu mudah? EXO pasti punya jadwal yang padat."

"Sebentar saja, _oppa_. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo," pinta Luhan.

Sang kakak menghela napas pelan, "Akan _oppa_ usahakan, tapi _oppa_ tidak janji."

Luhan berteriak senang dengan jawaban kakaknya, ternyata tak terlalu sulit untuk ini. Kakaknya pasti luluh dengan jurus '_bbuing-bbuing_' nya.

ooOOoo

**Drrt…Drrt**

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Satu pesan baru.

**From: Se Hun**

**Hai, maaf tidak membalas pesanmu tadi pagi. Aku ada keperluan mendadak :D**

Luhan kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di kasur, lalu dengan cepat membalas pesan dari sang idola.

**Tidak apa, ****_oppa_****. Memang keperluan apa, ****_oppa_****? Maaf aku terlalu lancang :v**

Menunggu beberapa saat sampai ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

**Jangan berpikir seperti itu :') , EXO pergi ke gedung SM hari ini, rapat untuk rangkaian tour konser pertama kami. Itu benar-benar mendadak sekali.**

Luhan mengangguk paham, oh jadi itu alasan Sehun tak membalas pesannya tadi pagi. Luhan merasa lega, Sehun tak marah padanya gara-gara pesannya tadi pagi.

ooOOoo

"Bagaimana, Lu? Apa reaksi Woo Hyun _oppa_? Kau sudah memberitahu kakakmu, kan?" Kyungsoo memberondong pertanyaan Luhan begitu dirinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ssssttt…. Kau harus berhati-hati saat bicara tentang masalah ini. Kau mau gadis-gadis lain bertemu _oppa_ kesayanganmu juga?" Ujar Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak, dan baiklah aku akan pelan-pelan saat bicara." Kyungsoo berbisik.

"—sekarang jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Tadi malam aku sudah bicara pada Woo Hyun _oppa_. Dan- kau pasti tak percaya dengan ini,"

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat penasaran,

"Kenapa?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Woo Hyun _oppa_ mau membantuku, oh.. aku tak percaya hanya dengan pancaran mataku yang berbinar seperti dewi ini Woo Hyun _oppa_ bisa langsung mau,"

"Oh..oh, baiklah itu memang benar. Tapi kau tak perlu mengatakannya juga, Lulu~" Ujar Kyungsoo malas.

"Dan- benarkah Woo Hyun _oppa_ mau membantu? Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan Kai _oppa_?!"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu, hehe" cengir Luhan.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa yang penting aku akan bertemu dengan Kai _oppa_. Oh, apa aku sedang berada di alam mimpi?" gumam Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin berteriak kegirangan tapi tertahan karena ia tak mau gadis-gadis lain yang ada disini tahu.

_"__Hahh, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Sehun oppa juga." _Batin Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku blazer navy-nya.

Ia membaca kembali pesan terakhir yang dikirim idolanya pagi tadi,

**Baiklah, aku ada jadwal photoshoot siang ini. Kita sambung nanti malam, ok?**

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, Luhan tahu ia sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali dalam benaknya

Ia benar-benar gadis yang beruntung.

"Oh, Lu… apa aku harus menginap dirumahmu malam ini? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar dan vocal hari ini." Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Luhan yang masih memandangi ponselnya sembari tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas menjadi gelagapan dan reflek menaruh ponselnya dilaci meja.

"Ohh,, eumm.. sebenarnya Woo Hyun oppa masih dirumah. Tapi, jika kau mau menginap juga tak apa,"

"Arrasseo, kau mau milkshake hari ini? Kau akan mendapatkannya secara gratis." Tawar Kyungsoo

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar, "Benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku milkshake sepuasku, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan. "Aku mau…"

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Luhan lebih sering meminum bubble tea beberapa hari ini. Uh, dia merindukan milkshake choco-nya.

ooOOoo

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membereskan alat tulis mereka yang tercecer tak rapi di meja.

"Kau diantar atau naik bus hari ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku diantar hari ini, karena bangunku pagi dan pas sekali ayahku masih dirumah. Wae?"

"Hisshh, makanya kau harus sering bangun pagi agar tidak ditinggal ayahmu. Apa kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu untuk tak menjemputmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyandang tas-nya.

"Ayo kita habiskan uang Kyungie~" teriak Luhan, -kelasnya sudah kosong, hanya tinggal sahabat sehidup semati itu-

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik, "Mwoyaaa~"

"Hahaha…" kekeh Luhan dengan wajahnya yang polos.

ooOOoo

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ooOOoo

"Kau diantar atau naik bus hari ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku diantar hari ini, karena bangunku pagi dan pas sekali ayahku masih dirumah. Wae?"

"Hisshh, makanya kau harus sering bangun pagi agar tidak ditinggal ayahmu. Apa kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu untuk tak menjemputmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyandang tas-nya.

"Ayo kita habiskan uang Kyungie~" teriak Luhan, -kelasnya sudah kosong, hanya tinggal sahabat sehidup semati itu-

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik, "Mwoyaaa~"

"Hahaha…" kekeh Luhan dengan wajahnya yang polos.

ooOOoo

"Kyungie memang yang terbaik…." Teriak Luhan setelah dia menghabiskan 3 milkshake choco nya ditambah 5 es krim yang dibawanya pulang.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik aku atau Sehun oppa?" goda Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ah,,, kalau itu aku tidak tau," cengir Luhan yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau memujiku jika ada maunya saja, Lu." Protes Kyungsoo

"Kau memang benar-benar tau kebiasaanku, Kyungie. Aku kan memang seperti itu," kekeh Luhan.

"—Dan bukankah kau juga sama, kau membelikanku ini gara-gara kau sudah akan berhasil untuk bertemu Ka-mhhmmfftt…"

"Ssssttt…. Diam, bodoh. Disini banyak gadis-gadis yang sepertinya _killer_." Ujar Kyungsoo, matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Hei, Lu.. kenapa kau tak menjawabku, eoh?" masih tak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo heran dan melihat ke Luhan.

Kemudian Kyungsoo meringis meminta maaf kepada Luhan, "Upss, mian, Lu."

Luhan yang masih dalam mode mengambil napasnya tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kyung. Masa membekapku dengan tangan ahjumma-mu itu."

Antara bersalah dan kesal, Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala Luhan pelan. "Tidak seperti itu juga bodoh,"

"Ishh, aku tidak bodoh…" sanggah Luhan.

ooOOoo

"Selamat sore menjelang malam Woo Hyun oppa," sapa Kyungsoo ketika mereka memasuki rumah mewah Luhan.

Woo Hyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh kearah adiknya dan sahabat adiknya. "Oh, Selamat sore juga, Kyung."

"—Kau menginap disini, Kyung?" Tanya Woo Hyun setelah membalas sapaan sahabat adiknya itu.

"Iya, aku kekamar dulu oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan untuk menuju kamar.

"OPPA, AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN MAKAN MALAM HARI INI. AKU SUDAH SANGAT KENYAAANG~" beberapa saat kemudian teriakan Luhan menggema dari lantai dua. Woo hyun sampai geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan adiknya yang cerewet namun sialnya cantik.

Sementara dikamar Luhan, Kyungsoo tengah tiduran di kasur imut Luhan –Kyungsoo menyebutnya begitu, karena semua serba pink dan banyak boneka rusa bertebaran disana- sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah membersihkan diri dikamar mandi.

"Lu, kau lama sekali sih mandinya!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Luhan, ia kesal karena sudah mengantuk dan dirinya bahkan belum mandi.

"Iya sebentar!" balas Luhan yang juga berteriak. Hingga tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan yang keluar dari sana lengkap dengan piyama bergambar rusa yang begitu lucu.

"Cepat mandi, Kyung." ujar Luhan pada Kyungsoo, kemudian gadis dengan mata belo itu beranjak dari tiduran malasnya menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan berkutat dengan rambutnya, menyisir rambut coklatnya hingga rapi. Setelah itu, ia mengambil ponselnya yang di chargenya dinakas. "Sehun oppa tak mengirimiku pesan," gadis itu tiba-tiba saja cemberut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh. Sehun oppa tak mungkin sesering itu mengirimimu pesan, dan lagi memang kau siapa, Luhan?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Luhan beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya, mencari udara segar mungkin?

"Eh, tapi ini belum terlalu malam sih. Tadi kan Sehun oppa bilang akan melanjutkannya nanti malam, hehe. Aku masih ada harapan rupanya…" cengir Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mandi dan menghampiri Luhan dibalkon meringis takut.

"Lulu, kau benar-benar aneh… aku jadi merasa takut." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mimik seperti takut akan hantu. "Hah, takut apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, agak was-was juga jika Kyungsoo mendengar ocehan dirinya tadi.

"Kau tiba-tiba nyengir setelah bicara pada diri sendiri, oh aku takut temanku ini menjadi gila." Cerocos Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela napas, antara lega dan kesal. "Eohh, aku tadi berbicara pada Ibu, Kyungie." Luhan terpaksa berbohong pada Kyungsoo sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel yang ada ditangannya, yah ini demi kebaikannya juga.

"Benar seperti itu?" selidik Kyungsoo, entah kenapa membuat Luhan kembali merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya? Oh tidak…

"Iya," suara Luhan agaknya sedikit tercekat. Sampai Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melenggang kembali menuju kasur Luhan. Ohhh, betapa leganya gadis rusa ini.

"Setidaknya kau masih selamat, Lu" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

**TRING**

Pesan baru dari, Sehun.

**From : Se Hun**

**Kau sibuk?**

**To : Se Hun**

**Tidak, kenapa?**

Agaknay Luhan terlalu cuek, pikir Luhan sendiri setelah ia membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya sebagai balsan untuk pesan Sehun. Membuat Luhan menciut saat berpikir jikalau Sehun akan marah.

**From : Se Hun**

**Mau jalan-jalan?**

Tunggu, dunia serasa berhenti berputar sesaat bagi Luhan. Ia merasa matanya bermasalah detik ini juga, Sehun mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Uh, pipi Luhan tiba-tiba saja seperti terbakar. Luhan bisa kan menganggap ini sebagai kencan, haha. Luhan terkikik dalam hati.

Tapi—

Luhan kemudian melihat Kyungsoo yang tidur menyamping membelakanginya, sepertinya gadis itu tak benar-benar tidur. Luhan bisa melihat pantulan cahaya ponsel Kyungsoo dari tempatnya berdiri.

Demi bumi dan seisinya, Luhan ingin meng-iya-kan ajakan yang menurutnya sangat dan teramat langka itu. Apa mungkin ia harus berbohong lagi pada Kyungsoo.

Ponsel Luhan kembali berbunyi, membuat Luhan cepat-cepat melihat lagi kearah ponselnya.

**From : Se Hun**

**Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, lain kali saja.**

Jemari Luhan seketika bergerak dengan cepat mengirim pesan balasan pada Sehun. Ini kesempatan langka, belum tentu Sehun berkirim pesan dengan gadis lain diluar sana. Iya, benar!

**To : Se Hun**

**Kemana, oppa?**

**From : Sehun**

**Bubble Tea?**

Luhan merasa mual seketika, ayolah… dia baru saja menghabiskan 3 milkshake dan berencana akan memakan es krim yang dibawanya pulang besok. Tapi ini mendesak.

**To : Se Hun**

**Baiklah, oppa. Aku tunggu kedai yang kemarin itu, ok?**

**From : Se Hun**

**Ok~**

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sekali lagi, uh ia benar-benar gugup.

"Ehh.. Kyung," panggil Luhan

Kyungsoo yang semula fokus dengan ponselnya-yang Luhan lihat adalah sedang melihat perform Kai Oppa-nya- mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, memandang sahabatnya itu dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Eo, kau mau kemana?" benar sekali, Kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya. Duh, sahabatnya itu ingin tahu sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bubble tea," Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bohong jika ia akan pergi membeli minuman yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kesukaannya itu.

"Huh? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, "M-memang kenapa?" Luhan bertanya balik.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah kenyang? Dan juga bukankah tadi kau baru meminum milkshake seperti orang kesetanan?" cerocos Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya ingin saja, Kyungieeee.." jawab Luhan.

"Kau ingin kutemani?" yang langsung dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan.

"Aaaa, atau jangan-jangan kau…" Luhan sudah sangat takut jika Kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya akan pergi dengan Sehun. Oh, tidak-

ooOOoo

**TBC**

**maafffffff... saya sibuk banget setelah post chapter 4 karena memang menjelang UKK. tapi karena mulai hari ini saya udah libur, jadi InsyaAllah saya bisa apdet cepet. (aminnnnn)**

**maaff juga kalau pendek, pasti ada yang berpikir ****_'udah update nya lama, pendek lagi_****... huhu, saya ngga sabar pengen cepet update sebenarnya. jadi yah seadanya ini. see you chapter depan. *kecupreader**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ooOOoo

"Kau ingin kutemani?" yang langsung dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan.

"Aaaa, atau jangan-jangan kau…" Luhan sudah sangat takut jika Kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya akan pergi dengan Sehun. Oh, tidak-

"Kau sedang mengidam ya," Luhan sweatdrop seketika. Ya Tuhan, sahabatnya itu.

"YAK!"

_Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak mencurigaiku akan pergi dengan siapa._

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu sementara aku belum punya kekasih, oh dan bahkan aku belum menikah Kyungieeee, aku masih SHS," gadis dengan matanya yang besar itu meringis, merasa perkataan Luhan memang ada benarnya.

Bukan merasa lagi, tapi memang iya benar. Ah sudahlah!

"Miaann… sudah sana pergi, huss husss." Kyungsoo berlagak seperti mengusir Luhan.

"Ini rumahku tahu, baiklah aku pergi dulu."

ooOOOoo

Sialan! Dirinya benar-benar lupa untuk ganti baju. Lihat sekarang, ia masih mengenakan piyamanya. Salahkan saja sahabatnya yang kepo itu.

Sebenarnya di ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya kalau ia sedang dekat dengan Sehun, tapi juga tidak dekat-dekat juga sih. Dalam benaknya, kalau ia memberitahu Kyungsoo ia pasti akan kena amukan sahabat cerewetnya itu. Dan nanti ujung-ujungnya dia akan heboh lalu menyuruhnya cepat-cepat berpacaran dengan Sehun supaya ia bisa lebih sering melihat Kai oppa-nya secara langsung. Ouchh! Itu hanya pikiran Luhan, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak tahu juga jika mungkin reaksi sahabatnya akan lebih dari itu atau bahkan tanpa ekspresi. Haha, masa' iya Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Lama menunggu?" sapa sebuah suara.

Luhan mendongak, "Sehun oppa, t-tidak kok."

"Kau belum memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak," Sehun mengangkat alis bingung. "Tidak?"

"Oh, eumm maksudku belum." Ujar Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Kau ingin pesan rasa apa? Biar aku yang memesan,"

"Choco,"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun segera melesat menuju counter untuk memesan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa 2 bubble tea choco untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Oppa." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama adik manis…" balas Sehun dengan gemas mencupit pipi Luhan.

_'__Mwo? Sehun Oppa hanya menganggapku adik. Tapi- aishhh memang apa yang kau harapkan Luhan.'_

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. "Ada apa, Lu?"

"T-tidak ada, Oppa."

"—Tapi pipiku sakittt," kata Luhan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun tambah gemas.

"Hahaha.. Maaf-maaf, Lu. Kau lucu sih, jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mencubit pipimu." Kemudian Sehun mulai mengelus pipi Luhan yang tadi dicubitnya.

Luhan yang pipinya diusap oleh Sehun Oppa-nya hanya diam, rona merah mulai menjalar pada wajahnya. Tuhan, ia maluuuuu. Samapi saat Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan, gadis Senior High School itu menunduk malu. "Apa sangat sakit, Lu? Pipimu sampai memerah," Ucapan Sehun malah semakin membuat pipi Luhan terbakar. Ia butuh udara segar sekarang.

Luhan menangkupkan tangannya pada pipinya, mengusapnya pelan. "Sudah tidak lagi kok, Oppa." Jawabnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, cepat diminum bubble tea nya."

ooOOoo

"Oppa benar-benar sangat sangat sibuk ya beberapa hari ini?" Sehun yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Iya, kami berlatih untuk konser satu agensi."

"Ahh, Smtown World Tour?"

"Iya," Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Aku akan menontonnya bersama Kyungie.."

"Hmm, kau memang harus menontonnya."

Luhan tersenyum, meng-iyakan. "Eummm…. Oppa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ituu,, apakah Oppa sudah pernah berpacaran?"

"Eiiyyyy, ada apa ini? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik namun nadanya menggoda. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun," jawabnya dengan terbata.

"Haha,, jangan mengelak, itu terlihat jelas dimatamu." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Apa sangat jel- ups."

Tawa Sehun meledak meskipun tak terlalu keras melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk dengan tangannya yang menyumpal bibirnya sendiri. Dia kelepasannnn.

"Jadi, seperti apa lelakai yang kau sukai, heum?"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namun sesaat kemudian ia terlihat tersenyum. "Dia tampan, baik, lucu, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Gadis ini... tadi bilang tidak menyukai siapapun, tapi sekarang?" goda Sehun lagi. "Oppa menyebalkan sekali," Luhan mencibir.

"Tapi serius, aku penasaran dengan lelaki yang kau sukai,"

_'__Itu kau, Oppa.'_

"Kembali kepertanyaan awal, apa Oppa pernah pacaran?"

Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng, "Belum, tapi jika menyukai seseorang aku pernah. Huh, sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai pacar."

**Deg!**

Hati Luhan mencelos, Sehun menyukai orang lain. Betapa beruntungnya wanita itu, pikir Luhan.

"Kenapa Oppa tak menyatakan perasaan Oppa sebelumnya?" Luhan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat dirinya bertanya seperti itu, tak ia pungkirijika hatinya sakit. Perlu diketahui jika ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan ini.

"Kuakui memang aku terlambat. Tapi biarlah, mungkin kita memang belum jodoh."

"Oppa, tapi orang yang kusukai sudah menyukai orang lain." Kata Luhan dengan nadanya yang begitu lirih.

"Kejar terus orang itu, Lu. Mungkin dia akan berbalik menyukaimu. Kau sangat cantik, tahu." Gadis dengan mata bak rusa itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya ya! Kenapa kita bisa jadi se-mellow ini, sih?" Ujar Sehun yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan tertawa. "Haha, aku juga tidak tahu."

ooOOoo

_'__Syukurlah Kyungie sudah tidur'_

Luhan bejalan dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat pulas itu. Dirinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan kemudian kembali menuju tempat tidurnya yang sudah ditempati Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu berbaring terlentang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan semua perbincangan diirnya dengan Sehun tadi. Bukan semuanya sih, hanya saat membahas mengenai orang yang disukai saja. Dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Sehun Oppa masih menyukainya atau memang sudah mulai melupakannya.

Tapi kemudian ucapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berusaha mempertahankan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya terngiang begitu saja. 'Apakah _Sehun Oppa akan berbalik menyukaiku?'_

Lelah memikirkan itu, Luhan pun tertidur.

ooOOoo

"Kau pulang jam berapa kemarin, Lu? Kau tahu, aku sampai ketiduran." Cerocos pagi itu ketika mereka sedang duduk dimeja makan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Luhan yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo melirik sahabatnya itu,

"Kau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos, "Tidak juga,"

Luhan mendengus lalu menggetok kepala Kyungsoo dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya.

"Sakit, _Pabbo_!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Sepuluh? Atau sebelas?"

"Benarkah? Malam sekali,"

"Kau saja yang tukang tidur." Cibir Luhan

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Woo Hyun Oppa, aku tak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Dia kembali ke dorm tadi malam, awalnya ingin memberitahumu tapi kau tak ada,"

"Aissss, kenapa juga tak mengirimiku pesan. Menyebalkan."

"Dia ada latihan, siang nanti dia kesini lagi."

Luhan hanya mangguk-mangguk paham, meskipun bibirnya masih menggerutu.

ooOOoo

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Luhan dan sehun bertemu di kedai bubble tea itu, mereka tak saling kontak. Luhan sibuk dengan tugas menjelang kenaikan kelas, sementara Sehun mungkin ia sedang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan bersama EXO, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

Sampai hari dimana Luhan akan berangkat sekolah dihari pertamanya ujian, ia menerima pesan dari sehun.

**From : Se Hun**

**Semangat untuk ujian hari ini, FIGHTING!**

Luhan tersenyum membacanya, lantas ia membalas pesan Sehun dengan ucapan terimakasih. Berharap Sehun membalasnya, tapi tak ada balasan apapun bahkan hingga Luhan selesai dengan ujian hari itu.

ooOOoo

"Lu, aku sudah mendapat tiketnyaaaa~" heboh Kyungsoo, mereka tengah berada di kelas saat ini. Ujian mereka sudah selesai kemarin dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Luhan menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan mengambil tiket yang sedang dipegang sahabtnya itu.

"Kita harus berada paling depan, ok?" kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin melihat Jongin tampanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong Lu, kapan kau akan menepati janjimu itu?" sambung kyungsoo dengan berbisik pada Luhan.

Luhan meringis, "Nanti aku tanyakan pada Woo Hyun Oppa, lagipula kita akan melihatnya lusa malam."

"Benar juga,"

ooOOoo

**TBC**


End file.
